my regret
by Anastasiafur
Summary: Danny ran over to Sam's broken and bloodied body lying lifeless on the lonely courtyard. A mix of fear and guilt ran through his veins straight to his heart "I'm so sorry Sam!" he shouted tearfully... Danny hurts Sam out of anger and frustration while he's fighting ghosts. How will the two react? How will they move on with their lives? DannyxSam
1. routine

**_Earlier that day_**

As the hero Danny Phantom flew through the cloudy sky trying to defend against stray ghosts from the ghost zone, Sam and Tucker were below watching, their hearts beating through their chests. They've watched him fight billions of times, they've seen him improve incredibly over the few years since he began processing his powers but that never made it any easier for the pair to watch. The building around them had become burnt graphitised space, marked with ugly charcoal burns from the attacks the ghosts were making at each other.

Sweat dripped off his forehead and watched it hit the ground 20 metres below him. He was tired _exhausted_but he wouldn't let the enemy know that, that would only make them fight harder.

He was panting and was extremely hot in his suit. The wind was hot and gave him no relief. His anger only made it harder for him to relax; he was pissed off because this was taking so much _longer_ than it ever had. He sighed and he began chasing them began, heaving for air.

Sam watched from the ground, her heart beating faster than usual "DANNY!" she shouted "DANNY DON'T GIVE UP!" she screamed up to him getting the ghost thermos ready "I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE!" she screamed trying to help her best friend where she could

"Is that all you got?!" he spat at the ghost as they raced towards him "Come on, I can barely call this exercise!" egging them on

Danny looked down for a split second at his best friend who kept jumping around to position herself perfectly to capture the _extremely annoying _ghosts. He then looked up to face the situation at hand. The ghost during that second hit him with a fiery blaze burning right through his suit. He could feel the heat from metres away before it actually hit his skin, burning and sizzling at him.

He groaned as he began to fall to the ground after being caught off guard. The burn sizzled his skin and he began to drop out of consciousness forgetting what was happening around him.

"DANNY!" shouted both Tucker and Sam as they attempted to position themselves under Danny to catch him

Danny being reminded of what was going on from the screams of his friends' regained balance and flight

"Whoa, that was close" he mumbled to himself before swooping back up

He looked around and there was no ghost. He panicked

_Where the hell did they go?!_

He looked as far as he could see and there was no sight of anything out of the ordinary yet he still breathed icy blue air.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam from below as the enemy closed in on her and Tucker

Sam held out the thermos waiting for the right moment, Tucker was standing on the other side of her holding out his laser watch shaking uncontrollably "A little help Danny?!" he squeaked

"Hold on guys!" he shouted as he swooped down to save them

As he did, something… he never really found out what, knocked him from the sky to the ground with a loud bang. The concrete met with his head then the rest of his body, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop next to a wall of one of the charcoaled building walls.

Tired and in extreme pain, his body gave up, he couldn't move even if he wanted too. He was trapped in his own body due to exhaustion.

Too tired to fight on

Everything hurt,

His eyes closed on him needing rest, he could hear his friends cry out in the background but it was too late.

Danny Phantom had given up


	2. pain

"DANNY!" screamed Sam being momentarily distracted watching her best friend slammed into the ground like a ragdoll

"SAM! BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Turk shooting laser beams at the ghosts

Sam turned around just in time to suck the ghost staunching her into the thermos and the others soon followed into the thermos admitting defeat. She panted heavily trying to regain her breath, trying to relax herself from what she just experienced.

She placed the thermos quickly into her bag and looked over to a damaged Danny Phantom. She ran over to him thinking the worst

_Oh god, please no, no, no, no, not Danny, please_

He was beaten up badly. Sam shivered at the thought of how badly he was hurt. His suit was torn up. Where it was torn were newly open wounds. Wounds covered his chest and he had also received a large one on his shoulder which began to ooze. He was breathing, Sam to which was extremely grateful.

"Danny, come on" Sam and shook the body of her still ghost friends body tears forming in her eyes "Danny please"

He didn't move, didn't speak let alone make any noise

Her heart was beating out of control; her hands trembled not knowing what to do. Blood had already covered her delicate hands. She looked at Tucker who was keeping a huge distance between them, Tucker was no help in emergency situations anyway

_Oh god, he needs medical attention. What happens if he dies? Or gets seriously ill? I can't take him to a hospital- What am I going to do?!_

Sam began to hyperventilate "Come on Danny" she whispered getting out her first aid beginning to treat the wounds that were most significant "I need you to wake up Danny" her voice jumpy

As she ruffled through the bag to find the antiseptic creams and band aids she looked back at his body and realised that the wounds already began to heal

_Oh thank the lord he has that ability to heal quickly_

She got out a bottle of water and a few tissues and began to wipe away the dirt and sweat from his face waiting for him to regain consciousness. Praying he would anyway

His face was healing the fastest. She stopped for a moment and watched the scars and wounds slowly fade away on his face, leaving him with perfect skin and lips…

She shook her head, smirked to herself and began to clean the wound on his shoulder

_This one is going to take forever to heal._

Danny started moaning and groaning to the relief of Sam. She rummaged through her bag looking for something for his shoulder "It's okay Danny" she whispered quietly "You're going to be okay" she whispered

Sam got out some alcohol out and began splashing it onto his shoulder carefully  
_this is going to sting a lot, poor guy._

"Sorry Danny, this may sting a little-"

Danny sat up screaming painfully shooting electroplasm at Sam as if she was the threat making her fly across the courtyard into the building's wall.

She hit her head against the wall and her shoulder was now a huge open wound which sizzled and burned from where Danny had hit her.

Her legs became jelly and her eyes refused to stay open. She moaned and screamed in pain writhing against the wall. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel. All she could do was scream. The pain, unlike anything she ever felt before. Tears rushed to her eyes and she couldn't breathe. She wished she had died instead

Danny panted in pain grabbing his shoulder trying to get rid of the stinging

_The ghost are still here, how long have I being out of it?! _

He opened his eyes to see no ghost. What he did see though was not pretty.


	3. regret

"Sam!" shouted Tucker as he ran over to the wall "Oh Sam! HELP!" he shouted as he raced over

_IS she dead? Did Danny kill her?! Oh god, oh god, oh god_

Sam was bleeding in 5 different places on her body. She screamed and cried as she huddled in the corner

Her white face now covered in a mix of sweat, tears and blood. Her facial expression would haunt Tucker forever. Her legs sprawled out didn't seem to be broken to Tuckers relief

"HELP!" he shouted out again frantically once he reached Sam he placed his hands on her "Sam, it's okay-It's going to be okay- Sam?! Please Sam- Calm down-Sam it's okay" he exclaimed frantically as Sam continued to scream "Shit" he muttered low under his breath seeing how bad her injuries were

_How did this even happen?_ He asked to himself _Is there ghosts still lose?_

Tucker looked around at Danny who was now sitting up heathing who was directly in front of a seriously injured Sam.

_No, No he could not have done this._

He looked at the situation again, Sam screaming and crying then Danny directly opposite her

_Sam was the closest one to him-No, Danny would never hurt her- No, no, I must be wrong-_

Tucker's heart raced _He's turned evil, oh god no, Danny Phantoms evil._

Danny sat there, shocked. His breathing laboured and slowed

_No_

He looked to his shoulder quickly then back at Sam across the courtyard screaming and crying in pain

_No_

He looked at his arms that were beginning to heal then he touched his face which smelt like medicine

_I did this to her_

His legs were jelly, his arms were jelly, his heart could have stopped and he wouldn't have realised

_I hurt Sam_

He turned back to Danny Fenton and groaned in pain touching his wound

_What have I done?_

A mix of guilt and fear filled his body, from his toes to his head. His heart laboured in pain. He sat up properly not knowing what to do.

"Sam?" he whispered as tears began to fall from his blue eyes. He began trembling out of fear.

_Shit, I did this- I hurt Sam_

Tucker looked over to Danny Phantom but saw Danny Fenton instead

_Shit, it was him. He hurt her._

Tucker got his cellphone out and deliberated who he was going to call to get help.

"DANNY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Tucker shouted out not daring to look at the damaged, wailing body next to him

Danny got up and raced over to her, Danny's numb legs carrying him over. His head had begun to hurt; his legs were straining against him. Danny reached them and stood there

_Shit, she looks so much worst up close._

Danny stood there not knowing how he could help. Not wanting to scare her or himself

"DANNY!" shouted Tucker "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"

He trembled violently as he kneeled besides Sam's broken, bloodied body.

"Sam?" he whispered, his voice trembling

Sam groaned and screamed "It hurts" he moaned

Tucker was looking through the first aid "Put this on her shoulder Danny" he ordered him avoiding his gaze

He began to spread the medicine over the burn over her shoulder carefully.

He watched Sam's eyes follow the medicine over her shoulder, tears streaming down her eyes

"Sam, we need to get you to a hospital" muttered Tucker

"No Tucker-" she wailed "They'll be suspicious-"

"Sam, Tuckers right-" Danny started to talk

Sam looked away from him and cringed away moaning and groaning "Go away Danny Phantom" she whispered in pain

_It hurts so much, oh god somebody kill me_

"Let me at least take you to the hospital" he muttered wiping the blood off her face with baby wipes ignoring what she just said. What he needed to do now, was to stop any infection.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and then moaned doubling over

Tucker caught her from hitting her head on the floor and placed it on his legs for comfort

"Danny- Don't touch her" he whispered "She's-She's scared" he whispered probably just as scared "Sam, we have to take you to the hospital, we'll just say you got hit by a car"

Sam shook her head "I'll be fine by morning, just take me home"

"Sam, you need medical attention!" shouted Tucker

"Then at least let me send Jazz over" whispered Danny

Sam couldn't look at him "Okay" she whispered and groaned

Tucker looked at Danny "We need to get her home"

Danny nodded trembling "I-I-I can carry her home"

"Your hurt too" muttered Tucker as he cleaned her face

Sam had fallen silent, she was tired from screaming and crying… all she wanted now was her bed.

"I'll-I'll be fine" he muttered putting her hand gently under head ready to picker her up

She felt the sweat and blood seep through her black hair onto his hands

He suppressed a groan as he fully picked Sam up who moaned in his arms.

_Shit, I'm in so much pain_

She was cold, too cold.

_She's in shock, shit she needs help._

"Sam? Keep with me" he whispered

Sam scrunched her face up "Just get me home Danny Fenton" she placed a hand on her stomach where it hurt

_Danny Fenton, _he thought _calling me that is never a good sign_

"Sam, I'm so sorry" he began "I'm sorry I hurt you"

She opened her eyes to let a tear leave "Just get me home"

His heart dropped.

_Shit, what's going to happen to her?_

He changed into Danny Phantom and lifted off, racing to get his injured friend to her home


	4. disbelief

The trip to Sam's house was_ long_

Tucker had raced in the opposite direction to get Jazz.

_How would Jazz react to knowing I did this to her?_

Danny's body ached and quivered with weakness as he got to Sam's house which happened to be on the other side of town.

Sam stared into the distance which worried Danny greatly. Her eyes never focused, just staring into the distance. Her eyes were not purple anymore, but red from crying and hurting.

_Does she have a concussion? Or what about Brain damage? Ugh, don't think like that… it can't be that bad._

Her bruises began to show on her arms. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding to Danny's relief but it still was an oozing mess. Her eyes were drooping and her arms became weak in her lap. They had cleaned her wounds before they had left, but there was no hiding the bruises or wounds from the world.

_Shit, it was pretty bad._

Sam had warmed up which had helped Danny keep warm due to his suit being ripped in various places and the wind was getting cold.

His insides were cold too, his heart was at the bottom of his stomach and all he wanted to do was run away.

_I did this to her_

He pushed the hair out Sam's face gently but she wouldn't recognise his presence

_This is my entire fault_

She moaned a little and closed her eyes

"Sam?" he asked in a panic assuming the worst

"I'm fine Daniel Fenton" she whispered rolling her eyes

He nodded slowly "Ok" he quickly replied

She crossed her arms. She wanted more than anything to nuzzle right up against Danny for warmth but her brain and heart told her not too

_Do you realise what he's done to you? _Whispered her heart _don't you think that if you love him it could get worst?_

She wanted to cry, not only cause she was physically in pain but the fact, _Danny Phantom- Danny Fenton, her bestfriend_ had hurt her, had make her feel this way.

_He might do it again one day_ she shivered at the thought

Once Danny had got inside the house after turning intangible and flying through the window, he placed Sam gently on her double bed. She moaned a little as her head was placed on a pillow by Danny. Danny stood back not knowing what else to do.

"In my bathroom, under the sink is my first aid kit" she whispered not looking over to him

Danny nodded following instructions as went to retrieve it. He came back and found her trying to retrieve her blanket.

"Here, let me" he muttered snatching the blankets and covering her in them "Do you need a drink or-"

"No thank you" she whispered, her voice as cold as ice

She held her head and scrunched up her face in obvious pain "Where's Jazz?" she mumbled

_He did this to you, he hurt you_

"Sam, you need fluids"

She shook her head gently looking away, eyes glassy "No thank you" she whispered again her heart aching

_He hurt you, he deliberately hurt you. You are in all this pain because of him_ her heart kept repeating. _He's your best friend, you love him more than that, he obviously doesn't care of you too much. _Her heart shouted

She sighed and closed her eyes

_I was only trying to help him, now everything hurts. Why would Danny do this to me? It surely must have being an accident right?_

He sighed deeply and fell into her dark purple bean bag out of exhaustion. Most of the wounds had healed; he was still in serious pain.

He could have fallen asleep, he wished he could have but the fact that he had _extremely _hurt Sam made his heart and brain also hurt.

He watched Sam as she lay there, so still and quiet not knowing what to say next.

_I did this to her._

He closed his eyes for a few moments

_I'm a monster- I shouldn't be around humans. How am I going to explain this to people? Would Sam ever forgive? She seems pretty pissed off about it…. _

_Although I would be too, she was only trying to help me… I hurt her so bad, _

_Would she be scared of me? _

So many questions and thought circulated his brain… What made it worst was it was quiet, too quiet.

"Hi Mrs Manson! I'm here to see Sam; I know where her room is. No need to show me the way, I hope you don't mind but Tucker is here to!" Danny could hear Jazz exclaim at the door downstairs

_Finally. Oh god I hope Sam will be okay_


	5. shock

Jazz swung the door open. Her bright hair was half straight and the other half curly. Her facial expressions dropped as soon as she entered the room. The tension in the room worsened as she entered. She looked over the room before she spotted Danny and Sam. She rushed over to Sam's side examining her face and head.

_Caught her while she was doing her hair, uh oh… this is only going to make this worst._

All colour drained from Jazz's face as she kneeled besides a drowsy, injured Sam. She placed a hand on her forehead and looked over her head and she scrunched up her face before muttering some

"S-Sam" she whispered pushing the hair out of her face "Who did this to you?" she whispered

Danny looked over to Tucker who stood next to the closed door. Tucker held his hands in defence.

_There was no way, I was going to explain what happened_ he thought to himself

"We'll explain later" Tucker muttered "Just help her"

Sam shuddered as Jazz ripped off the blanket revealing a few bruises and wounds, a lot of her skin was bare Danny realised before he saw the bruises

_Her beautiful, strong body was injured because of me_ was all he could think.

Jazz gasped loudly at the shock before recovering and got back to work examining her body for broken bones

"SAM!" she exclaimed looking over her body "What. Happened"

Sam looked away "Ask your brother" she whispered not knowing whether she sounded more pissed off or emotional

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds which felt like hours for those in the room.

Danny sat up in the bean bag "I-I can explain"

Jazz looked over to her brother with a confused look "What do you mean you can explain?"

Danny looked away, guilty

Jazz stood up, towering over Danny "What the hell did you do?!" she hissed at him

"I…." he mumbled looking away

Jazz grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up onto his feet "Danny, please tell me you didn't do this to her" she whispered hoping and praying

Her blue eyes stared deep into his soul making Danny feel even guiltier and even more of a monster

He opened his mouth to talk but shut it and looked away

Jazz realised what had happened, dropping Danny to the floor, she sat on the bed next to Sam "Oh Danny" she whispered looking at her hands "Danny, Sam is really injured… I don't think I can help her too much"

_This boy is dangerous, oh god… has he hurt anyone else?_

Sam coughed drawing attention to herself "Uhh a little help here?" she whispered

Jazz snapped out of her quilt trip and began rummaging through the first aid kit.

"Sorry Sam, this is going to sting _a lot_" muttered Jazz trying to focus on what's going on.

She turned to the boys "I need you boys to leave now" Jazz informed them

"Hope you get better Sam" Tucker raced to the door before feeling the awkward tension in the room

Danny stood up and moaned a little, tired and sore before he walked over to Sam in bed cautiously

"I'm-I'm so sorry Sam- I didn't mean for this to happen" he whispered pleading to her

Sam looked away "Not now Daniel" she muttered

"Sam, it was an accident!" he cried out on verge of tears

The guilt got the better of him; there was no holding back now

"Sam, I didn't mean for this to happen please!" he exclaimed again

"Danny, be quiet!" whispered Jazz "If you're not careful, her parents will come up here! Get out!" she whispered furiously "I need to help Sam, you being here is not helping the situation"

He looked at Sam who was looking the opposite way

_Everyone's upset with me___was all he could think _why is I such a monster_

He went ghost and flew out of the room as fast as he could.

He needed to be _alone_


	6. tick tock

__Present__

_Tick Tock_

It had being a long day. Danny hadn't visited, Jazz left, and she knew she wouldn't see Tucker for a while now. She was all _alone_

_Tick Tock_

Sam sat up and wiped away her tears that drowned her face. Her makeup was long gone, it was with the sweat, blood, tears and the cleaning her face of bacteria that would threaten to infect her wounds.

Her room was stuffy; She hadn't left the room since Danny first placed her in here.

_Tick Tock_

Her parents were out _thank God _at a party, her parents thought that it were best if her presence wasn't there. She was still afraid to go down there; she didn't think she would be able to handle stairs.

_Tick Tock_

She slowly got up and limped over to her bathroom where she turned her tap sink on. She avoided the mirror at all cost; she didn't need to be reminded of what happened that day. Her eyes were set on the tap sink. She could see in the corner of the eye the mirror, making her heart drop.

_Tick Tock_

Jazz had left an hour ago; her wounds were all wrapped up and dressed. Sam cringed at the memory of her skin burning at the sight of the dressing mixture.

Sam avoided talking to Jazz; she needed to think about not breaking down in tears.

Jazz had apologised many times while helping her, she didn't dare apologise about Danny, the one who did this to her. Danny would have to do that himself.

_Tick Tock_

Although Sam still looked like a nightmare, she could get away with her parents knowing she was in a bike accident. Her bruises began to show. They were her favourite colour, _ purple. _She chuckled at the thought. They appeared on her face and arms.

_Tick Tock_

She splashed the cold water on her face refreshing her for a moment before it began to sting her. She cringed a little before wiping her face down.

_It's so hot _

She went to go lie down on her bed. She needed to rest now after everything that bloody happened today

_Tick Tock_

She by then had taken off all not needed clothing. She left a singlet on and a pair of mini shorts.

_Oh god, it's so hot._

Her wounds started to get itchy with the thought of them sweating.

_I swear, I think the hassle of having wounds is more painful than the physical pain_

She looked over to the photo of her two best friends

_But not the emotional._

She sighed as she sat down taking the photo with her.

_Will things ever be the same between us?_

She wiped the sweat off her brow

_He hurt me_

She got up slowly and turned on her fan which gave her a cool breeze to her uncovered body

_But he is Danny Phantom_

She sighed and looked at the blue eyes in the photo

_But he's also Danny Fenton, my best friend._

She felt a twinge of regret in her heart before feeling guilt

_He must be a mess; I was too harsh on him. What was I thinking? It was an accident!_

She opened her windows letting the cool breeze in

_It's my own fault I risked helping him. I should have known better. Poor Danny, he probably hates me cause I was so rude before. What have I done?_

She lied back down on her bed; the soft bed was comforting to her injured body.

_Tick Tock _

She stretched out trying to not strain herself.

_What's going to happen now? Are we still going be friends? I love him so much, I need to tell him I'm sorry_

She sighed deeply as her eyes drooped and her heart slowed. She relaxed a little.

_Tick Tock_

She sighed again and her eyes fully closed

_I'll do that when I see him next_ her heart softened _Everything we'll be okay, everything will get better._

She fell asleep to that thought and to the sound of the clock… she was exhausted, physically, mentally and damn emotionally. The sobbing that racked her body had caused her to get the hiccups which were long forgotten.

She began to snore softly and dream of a better day. The day was a normal school day at lunch, they were laughing and smiling. No one was hurt, no one was upset.

Minutes had passed when she heard noises from where the window was.

_Tick Tock_

She opened her eye slightly and saw a figure sitting on the window, still not moving. The moons reflection showed her the shadow's figure.

_Danny_ she thought

She opened her mouth to speak "Danny" she mumbled

she didn't even understand herself . She could hear quick footsteps

The figure rushed over to her side "Everything okays Sam?"

Sam looked at Danny Fenton, his blue eyes seem to light up her room.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled swiftly as she fell back to sleep knowing someone was looking out for her, it was much deeper.

_Tick Tock_

Danny didn't understand a word she said, but he knew that everything was going to be okay

One day.

_Tick Tock_


	7. the cost of mistakes

_**Danny POV **_

Danny couldn't stand to be away from Sam for such a long time. He slowly returned, hoping to see Sam much more physically and emotionally better.

He only left half n hour ago, due to Jazz wanting Sam to have privacy and space

_Probably best, let Sam think a little._

He was afraid of what might be happening to her, what she might be going through. Especially emotionally. The fact that Danny had hurt her, hadn't sunken it yet. He wished it was him who hurt himself. He wished to not be there, he wished that he could have run away from the mess. But he loved Sam too much, too leave her in her time of need, comfort and reassurance, he wasn't going to act like a child.  
_ I can't run away from my mistakes_

He sighed, yeah I pretty stupid mistake.

It killed Danny to see Sam like this, even if it wasn't his fault he would struggle to see Sam suffering.

It broke his heart. Even every time Sam broke up with a boyfriend, or fought with her parents. Sam would be in tears every time . That always made it harder for Danny, but if he was ever going to have to understand a girl… he was lucky it would be Sam. Danny would unwillingly talk her through the crisis or just be there for comfort and someone to listen; it broke Danny's heart every time to see the girl who is so independent and strong to feel reduced to a child and weak. Although Sam would never admit it, she had her weak moments where she needed the comfort of others.

He went straight back to Sam's house, hovering outside her window. It was cold and windy now, the weather made Danny feel worst. He shivered a little trying to keep warm.

He could hear her moan and muffle her screams as Jazz gently dressed her wounds. It made him wince and his stomach dropped to his feet.

"_Sorry Sam" mumbled Jazz "I'm so sorry he did this to you" she whispered for the first time_

_Sam shrugged and winced "It was an accident" she whispered looking away_

_Jazz continued wrapping her shoulder carefully and slowly "You have to change the dressing on this tomorrow morning" she mumbled_

_Sam nodded and winced again "Okay, thanks"_

_Jazz worked in silence for a few minutes and Sam watched her carefully, trying to remember for next time she did changed the dressing herself._

"_So it was an accident?" Jazz couldn't control herself "Are you sure?" she piped up wanting answers_

_Sam nodded looking at the bandage on her shoulder_

"_Then why are you so angry with him then?" she asked getting the benodine from the bedside table "Does he deserve this treatment?"_

"_Because…" she started "I-I don't know"_

_Jazz sighed "You don't know?"_

_Sam shrugged again "I guess I was-"she stopped and thought "I might have being-"she stopped again_

"_Scared? Worried? Confused?" Jazz threw in some words to help as she finished wrapping up her shoulder_

_She shrugged "I-I guess so, he's never hurt me before" she whispered "It was… scary"_

_Jazz sat down next to her "What part?" she asked looking deep into Sam's purple eyes for answers and comfort_

_Sam looked away; trying not to think about it too much "The look in his eyes as he blasted me" she whispered "It was a look of hate…. Vicious…" she rattled on "Oh Jazz, was I too harsh on him before?" she asked "I was nervous..." she whispered playing with her bed sheet _

"_Nervous?" Jazz asked "Are you sure it was nerves?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes "I just don't want it to happen again"_

"_And Danny will make sure it won't, you know our Danny… He always learns from his mistakes"_

_Sam shrugged and sighed "How long do you reckon till I'm healed?"_

"_Well, the swelling should go down by tomorrow and then the wounds should take a couple of weeks" Jazz grimed "Sorry Sam"_

_Sam moaned and fell back into her pillow carefully "Ugh, this sucks"_

_Jazz sighed deeply "Yeah it does" she shrugged and grimed "But hey, everything happens for a reason right?" Jazz retorted_

_Sam smiled a little "Yeah, yeah I guess so"_

Danny frowned outside after listening to their conversation

_Sam's scared of me; Oh god… my own best friend, the one I'd protect and lay my life on the line is scared of me._

_What does that mean now? Will we ever be friends again? Are we even still best friends? What will happen in the future? Will she avoid me? Or get scared of me? Will she want me around?_

Danny sat on the roof of their house and put his head in hands. The weather had gotten worst… It was really cold and dark now.

_Maybe I should leave_

He looked up and watched the clouds swirl around above the city. He looked back down and noticed that everyone had run for shelter and cover to avoid the storm.

_No, don't be a baby Fenton… things will get better…. Right?_

Danny watched as the clouds got darker and more defined. The wind got colder and faster.

_No, I'll protect her… I'll make it up to her._

Danny sighed deeply as he lied back on the roof

_I guess I deserve this, I guess I should be feared by all… I am a monster right?_


	8. The cost of friendship

Sam woke up to the sun pouring into her usually dark room.

Her head was really sore. The pressure on it was overwhelming.

She painfully and slowly tried to sit herself up. She was up for a second and looked around. Her back ached and stung. She moaned as she laid back down not wanting to move anymore.

Her whole body was really stiff. Her body refused to move.

_Ugh, I never want to leave my bed. _

"Morning" whispered Danny as he jumped in from the window as Danny Phantom "How are you feeling Sam?" he asked

She looked around the room… _what was happening?..._

_Oh yeah, the accident._

She looked at Danny that carried in a bag and dropped it to the floor. His shiny white hair was drenched in summer rain. Danny's tightfitting suit was also covered in rain, drenched Sam's carpet.

She moaned a little and rubbed her head "My head hurts" she managed to mumble

Danny frowned and changed into Danny Fenton whom was drier then Danny Phantom. Sam smiled a little; she really didn't like Danny Phantom at the moment.

Danny stood there for in the corner for a second assessing the situation and Sam could tell he didn't know what to do.

Sam looked down and saw she wasn't wearing much at all. Her tank top was slipping and a lot of cleavage was showing.

She tried to fix herself up but the damage was done. Danny had already looked by accident. He looked away trying to keep his eyes focused on Sam's eyes

_Come on Danny, don't let your eyes slip…_

Sam tried covering her chest with her blanket

_Oh my god, this is so weird…_

Danny was bright red and he looked away "Uhhh want a glass of water?" he asked his voice a little too high

_Poor guy. He's red as a tomato_

She nodded "Okay" she also went bright red

"I'd get you a glass but-"

"What are you doing here?" she asked squirming to get comfortable covering her chest with her blanket "Why are you here?"

Danny handed her a bottle of water "I wanted to make sure you were okay" he shrugged

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She wasn't okay; she wouldn't be for a while because of what happened yesterday. She wanted to laugh because of this terribly awkward encounter.

She shrugged "I'm fine" she lied "Why wouldn't I be?" she slowly crossed her injured arms

Danny sat next her on the bed and sighed "No you're not"

"Danny I am-"

Danny chuckled "No you're not Sam, your injured" he whispered "Because of me" he looked down at his hands.

"Danny…." Sam began she grabbed his hand "it's okay, we can get through this. I won't let this affect our friendship"

_We've worked god damn too hard on our friendship and being though way too much for this to affect everything we've worked towards._

He looked into her purple eyes, looking to know that she was telling the truth.

_I hope Sam's right; I couldn't bear for it to hurt our relationship… I love her too much for that to happen._

She sighed and leaned back closing her eyes

Danny nodded and began to grim "Hungry?"

Sam shook her head "No" she looked at the glass of water in his hands "I'll have that though"

Danny passed it to her and Sam snatched it out of his hands and sculled it down. It was as if it was the best thing she had ever had.

"More please" she whispered regaining her breath

Danny got her another bottle and she finished that too

"When was the last time you had water?" he asked

"It's being a while" she shrugged

He nodded and looked out the window.

They sat in silence for a while. Sam enjoyed it.

_See? Things didn't have to be awkward for as long as they all thought, Danny and I are…. Mature about this situation._

_We are best friends, we wouldn't let anything get between that._

Danny frowned and grabbed her hand again. Sam smiled a little at the touch

_I mean, I love my best friend… it would be hard for things to get between us… Right?_

"Sam, I want to formally apologise to you for what happened yesterday" he began "I should be more careful" he stated "If I am going to use my powers, I have to be extremely careful of how I use them, ugh… I feel like a monster at the moment" he stopped abruptly and sighed "Sorry Sam"

She looked at Danny, into his bright beautiful eyes. Danny looked at her, trying to convince her.

_We are mature, we fight ghosts together… you have to be mature for that sort of thing_

"It's okay Danny, you were scared" she shrugged

Danny smiled brightly and hugged Sam "Thankyou Sam!"

_See? Mature, that's what me and Danny are best at._

Danny's arm brushed her shoulder roughly for their hug. Her burn sizzled against his touch

"Danny!" she screeched in pain pulling away from him

Danny jumped back and watched Sam double over in pain. Danny was confused and frightened

_What the hell just happened? _

He looked around for a ghost and saw none.

_What the hell just happened to Sam? Why is she clutching her shoulder?-_

_Oh_

"Sam-I'm sorry!-I didn't mean-" he exclaimed

She grabbed her shoulder and fell onto her side on the bed away from Danny

_Son of a bitch! Why the hell would he touch my shoulder?! Could he cause me anymore pain? Oh my god, it freaking stings! Danny is going to freaking pay for that! Ugh it burns!_

Danny crawled over to her and leaned carefully over her body to see her face.

She sobbed quietly covering her face. Danny frowned and stroked her good arm

"Sam, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologising" she sobbed as she crumpled up into a ball "Oh god, my shoulder" she moaned

Danny lied on her bed and put an arm around her forgetting what had happened between them. The arm, Sam realised was extremely soothing on her feverous body.

She turned over and sobbed into his arms "Danny…" she mumbled "Danny, why did this have to happen?"

He wrapped his arms around her "Hey, it's okay" he mumbled to her

Danny being half ghost was colder than the average human, which was a huge relief to Sam's feverous temperature.

She snuggled up closer trying to get more comfort for her aching shoulder. She felt fresh and crisp against Danny, The cold relieved her of her itchy wounds and aching bones

She dried her tears. Her armfinally felt better than it had in the time she receive the wound.

She even smiled a little leaning on Danny's toned stomach feeling his chest rise with each breath he took.

"I promise your arm will feel better" he whispered into her ear  
"It's already starting to" she whispered "The cold is really nice and relaxing against my body"

They lied together in silence, Sam slowly drifting to sleep against her best friends chest . She listened to Danny's slow breathing making her relax even more against his cool body.

_This is nice_ she thought _I guess we don't always have to be mature about everything. Our friendship is not going to be rebuilt over day… I guess I'm okay with that… I mean, it be interesting for us to learn to forgive and forget… It could probably do wonders for our friendship._

Danny tried to stay still with the drowsy Sam lying nearly across him. It felt nice, as if Sam really did forgive him.

He looked down at Sam who seemed so gentle and fragile.

_I hope she's still the same Sam by the end of this horror story._

He began to worry, how injured was Sam really? Did Jazz underplay her injuries so she wouldn't feel guilty about Danny?

_Her body temperature is really hot. Probably would be best for her to keep uncovered and in her tank top. It would do her wounds a favour, maybe even me- No Danny, you guys are friends right?_

_She will probably need to redress her wounds too , I'll do that for her while I'm here._ He promised her _I'll take good care of her, this is my fault and I want to help her_

Sam snored softly making Danny smile

_I promise her, she will never have to feel this pain again_


	9. Self-esteem issues

**Sorry it's being a while~~~~**

* * *

Sam woke up slowly and dreadfully. She squinted around the room and saw that the sun was setting, making her room a melancholia room once more. She was covered in a light sheet and had a wet towlette on her head.

_How long was I out for?_

She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her skimpy outfit covering her bruised body. Her pasty legs covered in patches of green and purple. She moaned at the thought of having to wear jeans to school tomorrow to cover her colourful legs. She tried to sit up but it hurt her head a lot.

Some of the pain had subsided though. Her muscles and head still hurt. She held her head for a moment watching the towel slip from her head to the sheets that had gathered around her body.

_Where's Danny?_

She looked next to her and saw that Danny wasn't there like he was when she first fell asleep.

She sighed; she was hungry now and could have gone for some food.

She denied the fact that she wished Danny were here. She really did missed him, she loved that he stayed for her, to keep her company and keep her safe.

Her heart warmed at the fact he was a true gentleman, helping her injured self to recovery. Those types of men were hard to come by these days.

She smiled a little at the thought.

_I hope he comes back soon._

She sat up in her bed and checked her phone. Her parents had messaged her that she would be out for most of the night. This was a huge relief to her. She was glad she was emotionally distant with her parents.

She sat up in her bed and worked up the courage to limp over to the bathroom.

She walked towards the toilet when she subconsciously looked in the mirror and noticed how bad she looked.

She gasped as she caught a grip on her sink through shock.

She had a black eye, a puffy lip and a wound that covered the top of her forehead to her hairline

_I'm…. hideous._

Sam was never the one to judge a person on the external looks, she knew it was what counted on the inside…. As for her, she didn't care if people judged her on her style, it was what on the inside that counted the most.

_How am I going to go to school tomorrow?_

She traced her lip gently with her finger

_People will talk_

She watched in the mirror as a tear slid down her face

_My parents will be embarrassed._

She slammed her fist into the bench

_People will think I'm a freak._

She looked up at the mirror again and gasped at what she just thought.

_Am I seriously being self-conscious? My self-esteem is really this low? Did I seriously worry about how I look?_

She sat on her toilet and put her head in her hands. _Am I seriously concerned about how I look?_

She couldn't believe herself, yeah she changed physically, her body was covered in injuries but the fact she was also mentally and emotionally affected… It made her seriously angry.

She choked a sob, disappointed on how she felt about how she looked. She sniffed violently, trying to stop herself from being a _baby_

Sam heard footsteps from her room

_Danny_

"Sam?" he could hear him ask from her bedroom

Sam jumped up to shut the door quickly locking it "Not now Danny, come back later" she exclaimed holding the door handle just in case the lock didn't work

_He doesn't need to see me as such a mess, I don't need people thinking I'm weak_

It was quiet for a moment "Everything Okay Sam?" He asked worry ridden his voice "I brought a couple of cheese burgers and soda. I thought we could watch a movie-"

"Danny please" she begged her voice a little too high "I'm not in the mood"

She could hear him set something down and sat next to the door, leaning against it "Want to talk?" he asked

She choked another sob

_How did I end up with such a gentleman helping me out?_

She shook her head "Danny, I just want to be alone" she whispered and sat on the other side of the door "Please"

She didn't want him to feel any more pain then he already did, poor guy would feel as guilty as anything. He didn't need any more guilt to play with his soul.

She could hear Danny sigh "Sam, is it something I did?" a pang of guilt in his voice

She kept quiet, she had forgiven him already. She didn't want any more arguing.

He sighed again "I thought so"

"I'm not blaming you anymore" she whispered trying to keep her voice tone under control "Danny, I just want to be alone"

"Why?" he asked no longer calm

"I'm not feeling the best" Sam lied

"Physically?"

She sighed "That as well I guess" shrugging

Danny kept silent "Emotionally?" he said more softly

She nodded "Yeah" she looked at her hands

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter" she lied again

"It does to me"

She moaned loudly _He may be a gentleman but he might be a little nosy!_

"Danny…"

"Samantha"

She rolled her eyes "If I weren't injured, I'd hit you"

He chuckled sadly "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

She put her head in her hands, facing the truth she pushed down all day "No…" she whispered on the verge of tears

Danny exhaled "What happened?"

"I….Looked in the mirror" she began uneasily

"What about it?" he asked

"Danny, I'm ugly"

And in a second Sam found a ghost, practically kneeling on her lap hugging her tightly

_Right, he's a ghost…. He can walk through walls._

She nearly couldn't breathe. Her face was pressed into his cool, strong shoulder. Her body burned from his intense hug but she didn't care, this was exactly what she needed. She could hear his heart beat and feel the warmth of his body against her. Although she was practically in her undergarments, she realised she couldn't care less. Her heart warmed and softened at his embrace. She missed his hugs.

"Samantha Manson!" he exclaimed "How dare you think you are ugly- Samantha you are not-"he began rambling angrily

Sam slightly snickered in his embrace "Danny, relax-"

He pulled away to Sam's dismay and grabbed her shoulders gently "Sam, come on… you're not ugly" staring at her with his bright green eyes.

She threw her hands in the air looking away avoiding his anger "Look at my face Daniel!" she exclaimed "Look at it!"

Danny hated to look at it, it was seriously banged up. Her eyes stared into his, her broken heart visible in her eyes.

Her eyes were glassy with tears. She looked away and exhaled.

_But she is still so beautiful; she's never the one to care about her appearance… What have I done to her? Doesn't she realise that she is the most beautiful women on the inside? How she is terribly independent and full of attitude? Or how she has so many dreams to change the world? How she is always there for me and Tuck? How can she consider herself ugly?_

"Sam, I'm sorry"

She shook her head and wiped a lose tear away "Danny, I've already forgiven you-"

He nodded and hugged her again "Come on, those burgers are getting cold"

She sniffed a little as Danny picked her up and carried her to the bed, hoping that food would make the poor injured girl feel better.


	10. Friendzoned?

She chuckled slightly.

The television screen shined brightly in the dark room where Danny and Sam lounged across her bed. Wrappers of their lunch and afternoon tea were spread across the bed as well and the emotional breakdown Sam had was long forgotten.

Sam looked over at Danny who was fixated on the movie. His blue eyes glistened in the reflection of the screen; his hands cupped his chin as a way to keep him from falling asleep. His mouth hanged slightly open in awe of the plot.

She smiled a little and her heart softened.

They were laying on their stomachs heads in their hands watching a horror movie, one she picked out. The storyline was basic, one of those types of movies where a lot of blood and gore were evident. The volume was low, as neither of them were paying too much attention.

Sam yawned loudly before she nestled her head into her arms "What do you reckon is a good excuse to get me out of school?" she mumbled

Danny turned onto his side and faced Sam who he wanted to smile at. He loved a sleepy Sam. She always seemed so different to the mean Sam he knew. She just seemed so much more innocent and kind.

"What?" he asked confused

"I don't want to go to school like this" she mumbled again closing her eyes "They might think my parents hurt me"

Danny grimed in the darkness at the thought. Although he did still feel bad, he forgot to think about that dilemna

Sam may have had her days where she was angry and fierce. She may never get on with her parents but she loves them… She was really a king sweet person behind her tough girl look.

Danny sighed "Say you fell down the stairs"

Sam snorted "I wouldn't usually admit something like that-"

"Say you went bike riding" Danny began he sat up in the bed "Say you seriously enjoy nature and it's so beautiful and bright then you fell off-"

Sam hit him with the pillow "So what you're saying is, sucking up to my parents and pretend to be the daughter they always wanted for a day off?" she exclaimed annoyed

Danny sat back a little "Whatever you would like it to be" he held up his hands in defence

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I guess that the way it's gotta be though at the moment" she shrugged and winced

Danny frowned as she rubbed her aching shoulder

The movie ended and the credits began rolling which made the room much darker.

"Danny, could you turn the light on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes full of exhaustion.

He hit the lights to find Sam leaning against the frame of her bed on the maroon carpet.

Her toned purple and green legs were lying long on the ground and her head rested against her bed. Her black hair was in its natural curly state which made her look so beautiful Danny noticed.

Danny smiled a little, _How did I end up with such a beautiful friend?_

"Do you think my parents would buy that?" she asked her face consumed by worry

"By what?" asked Danny sitting next to her

Sam leaned her head against Danny "The fact that I fell of a bike?" she asked "My parents are smart Danny, they notice everything"

"Except the fact I'm a ghost and I'm here in your room"

She chuckled slightly, shaking Danny's shoulder

Danny frowned. She hated having to see Sam so worried and nervous all the time. She was never like this. She was always just frustrated and happy. Now she was just frustrated and worried. He wished her demons would go away.

Danny exhaled "I think you'll be fine Sam, Tuck and I will back you up"

She smiled "Thanks"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying their company. Only the ticking clock and a few cars passing their house was all they could notice.

Sam smiled and nuzzled up closer to Danny.

_I may never want him to leave. I want him here forever._

She looked up at him and his eyes were closed, he was breathing softly.

_He's asleep. He looks so innocent like that. _

She wanted nothing more for him to stay the night. She wanted him with her.

_Why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this before for him. Is this a new stage in our friendship?_

She sighed deeply and nudged him "I think you'll find the bed more comfortable"

He nodded drowsily before he made his way crawling up to the bed before he fell on his back and fell straight back to sleep.

She chuckled before she joined him lying next to him.

_He's the bestest friend I could ever ask for. I never want him to go._

She watched as his strong chest raised and lowered with each breath he took. His face was softer then butter. His lips were soft as…

She shook her head _Best friend, remember?_

She looked away _Do I have a crush on Danny-?_

_No, he's my best friend… I'm delusional… it must be my head injury speaking._

Sam went to grab a glass of water from her small bedside table. As she placed it back it slipped and fell onto the floor

"Oh no-" she whispered loudly

The noise it made could have woken up her parents. She gasped a little praying it didn't.

Danny shot up out of sleep "Sam-" making Sam jump a little

"I'm fine" she whispered pushing him back down on the bed "It's okay"

Danny exhaled "It's late Sam…"

"Stay the night; I don't want you to fall asleep while flying"

He chuckled "You need sleep too" he exclaimed as he pulled her down with him.

She laughed as they landed. Sam's head lying on his warm chest.

She could hear his heart beat softly. Making her fall into a trance

"Night Sam" he whispered

"Night Danny" was all she could whisper back as her heart was overwhelmed with love


	11. awkward

**this isn't the best i've produced, i did it during one of my study periods at school but anywho enjoy :) xo**

* * *

The sun began to shine in the room. Danny could hear birds chirping outside on top of the roof. He was comfortable, More than comfortable. He lay on his stomach and breathed softly. He was in an extremely good mood, he just couldn't pick out why yet.

He slowly opened his eyes until he could see what the time was. He looked at the small black alarm clock on the bedside table. He yawned before it dawned on him.

_Funny, I don't remember having a black alarm clock-_

He sat up quickly and gasped.

_Where am I?_

He quickly looked around the gothic room before he heard Sam softly snore next to him.

Sometimes Danny Phantom had a habit of accidently falling asleep in random parks or trees.

He sighed and relaxed before he let his head hit the pillow again. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Sam he seemed to have moved closer to him during the night. She was nestled into a ball at Danny's side.

He watched as Sam peacefully slept cuddled up next to him. Her face showed Danny that she was in a nice dream.

_Is she dreaming about me?_

He shook that thought from his head and chuckled to himself. His heart playing tricks on him obviously.

_Ugh, best friends remember?_

She had her hands nestled under her face as she snored a little. The blankets slowly began to droop off the edge of the bed and her bare toned legs shined in the sunlight.

_She's not wearing much. _

She was in short shorts. The back of her legs were bare. Danny probably had never seen her before this weekend so bare in his life. He went bright red even though no one was around.

_Best friend, she's your best friend._

The bruising and swelling began to go down and she was left with faint blotches. Danny's heart began to swell and his throat closed slightly. He gulped and looked away from her long bare legs. He leaned over and covered her in the blanket so that temptation wasn't there anymore.

_Lucky she heals fast… for a human. _Trying to distract himself

He looked back at her face which had done a lot of healing over the weekend. She began to look like her normal self again.

He sighed relieved of what he found.

_Everything will go back to normal soon_

He then sat up. Did he want everything to go back to normal?

Before this weekend, he had never seen Sam cry or seem vulnerable… All these years, this side of Sam had being hidden.

_I've found her hidden side, and together with the one I know, I think I love her for it._

"You can use the bathroom if you want babe…." She moaned not opening her eyes at all as she turned over

Danny stopped surprised. _Did she just call me babe?!_

His heart was beating out of his chest…. Surely she must have being dreaming?

Or maybe she wasn't

He shook his head. His heart thumping against his strong chest.

_Babe, it sounded nice coming from her_. Danny couldn't move as he watched Sam's chest rise and lower on the bed _they shared._

He shook that thought from his head too

_Best friends…. She's my best friend._

Danny shook his head before he took up Sam's offer to go shower.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the hot shower and exhaled. It was the first time he had properly showered since the accident.

He closed his eyes and let the water run on him down his aching back.

He let the water hit his face and he smiled. He could hear movement in Sam's bedroom.

_This must be what it feels like to live with someone you like a lot… I think I'd love to move in with her one day….._

He turned the shower off.

"Samantha, who's in the shower?" he heard his mother ask

_Shit_

He went ghost and turned intangible just as her mother stormed into the bathroom and looked around suspicously

"I swear the shower was on" she muttered to herself angrily as she closed the door again.

"Go back to be mum" he could hear Sam mumble from her bed "I'm not going to school, bike accident. I hurt my shoulder"

"You went bike riding?"

He gulped a little nervous of her next answer.

"Enjoying the sunshine and nature?" she whispered a hint of regret in her voice.

To not laugh took everything Danny had. He was_ dying_

"Okay, call me if you need anything sweetheart" she replied before she left impatiently.

Sam exhaled before she let her head hit her pillow "That was close" she mumbled covering her face

I came out of the bathroom and turned tangible "Sorry Sam" I began chuckling

"Very supportive you are" she mumbled slowly falling back to sleep "Danny Phantom"

_Right, she's not happy with Danny Phantom_

He turned back to Danny Fenton before he realised something was horribly wrong. It was much more terribly breezy…

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor in front of the bed

Sam sat up "Danny? Where are you? What happened?" she asked looking around

"Sam, close your eyes"

"What the hell happened?"

"I went ghost while I was showering…" he started going bright red

"So?" she muttered angrily

"Sam, I'm nude"

Sam went bright red "Oh! Oh okay-Um" she closed her eyes and laid back down covering them

Danny dashed to the bathroom and locked it "Clear!" he whispered furiously back

Sam was terribly red under hands _there was a naked boy in my room, and he slept with me!_

She giggled at the thought before she closed her eyes and let her heart pound out of control.

Danny came back out and smiled at Sam who was falling back to sleep.

He went over to her side "I'll be at school, I'll come back straight after" he whispered

She nodded "mmm K" she mumbled falling back to sleep

Danny hesitated hovering over her.

_Should I kiss her-_

But before he could talk, she was snoring slightly

He chuckled quietly before he kissed her forehead before he left through the window and flew to school.

Sam smiled brightly and her heart fluttered.

_Am I falling for him?_


	12. The accident

**DANNY POV**

"How's Sam doing?" asked Tuck as they walked into school together

Danny shrugged "Better, she's being acting weird lately" he blushed a little remembering the kiss he left on her cheek.

His heart fluttered around his chest a little. _We both having being acting weirdly lately. He could feel his face warm and his heart go gooey._

"Weird?" Tucker asked not knowing if he really wanted to know

"Emotional" Danny confirmed his experience with her

They were walking along the sidewalk together, taking their time. Danny had quickly flown home to prove to his parents he was there the whole time. Even so Tuck wouldn't assume anything was going on.

"Pfft women" Tuck rolled his eyes before looking back at his phone

Danny awkwardly laughed "She should be okay; her bruises are going away now" he mumbled relieved

They entered the school corridor and walked to their lockers and began taking books out for their first period. The hallways were bustling with students talking about their weekends and the parties they went to and the fun they had.

_I'm never jealous… but at the moment? Yeah I wish I was them._

"She looked really bad Danny; she should have gone to the hospital"

Danny shrugged "She's seems fine now"

_Oh god, she should have… Shit. She looks fine now? Is she? Great, her injuries may not be really healing yet._

Tucker sighed "I don't know dude. She might have internal injuries or something" he shrugged

Danny nodded "I'll call her at recess" he shrugged "To check up on her"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday" he lied "I spoke to her for a few moments this morning"

"And she forgave you?" he asked surprised

"It took a long time and a lot of effort from both us but yeah… Just about"

They left for their first class leaving Danny worried about Sam's wellbeing.

* * *

**SAM POV**

Sam lied in bed, not wanting to move

_He kissed me_

She sighed, well not really but close enough.

She giggled a little at the thought.

She sat up in her bed and looked at the time

_10:30am _

She sighed, she should be at school. The amount of things she might be missing out on at the moment at school. She exhaled loudly and angrily before she began slowly moving around her room to clean it. Now that she could move without much pain, it was about time she cleaned her room. _It stank and looked horrible._

Danny was never the one to be clean and tidy, if it weren't for his mother, he'd be happy to live in his own filfth, something Sam would _ever _be able to do.

She sighed as she picked up his jacket and began to pack it away into one of her drawers so her mother wouldn't catch them out.

She cleaned her bed up and then her bathroom.

She sighed a little looking in the mirror at her messy hair and fading bruises and wounds.

She turned around a little to look at her should which as beginning to turn into an ugly wound. She moaned and put on a shirt to cover it up. Just in case her mother saw.

_Danny thinks I'm beautiful, I shouldn't care about what other people think._

She smiled to herself in the bathroom mirror

_Danny thinks I'm beautiful_

She smiled to herself before brushing her hair, cleaning her face and teeth. She was already beginning to know that this was going to be a good day.

She went to clean her bloody bean bag when she noticed her bag.

She frowned and opened it to find the thermos.

_Did Danny get rid of the ghost or?_

She looked around her room for a moment, making sure no parents could see what she was doing.

She exhaled _its being in there for a long time… it probably is ready to escape._

She took her phone out just to ask Tucker how long a thermos can hold a ghost…

_Hopefully a god damn long time._

Sam picked it up before the thermos melted in her hands. The burning sensation made Sam drop it onto the floor thus letting the ghost escape.

"Shit!" she screamed as it burnt her hand sizzling at her skin

The ghost appeared in front of her as she held her injured hand.

She backed away from the ghost into the wall "The window is that way" she pointed her heart beating super-fast "You can escape that way-"

But before she could finish it she was pushed into the other side of the room wall and she crumpled up into a ball. Her body hurt only a little. She sat up

"JERK! YOU COULD ESCAPE! I AIN'T HOLDING YOU BACK!" she exclaimed holding on to her stomach _That hurt more than it should have_

She stood up with jelly legs holding her stomach which ached.

_What's wrong with me?_

"The window is there! Get out! Be free!" she screamed before she moaned

The ghost looked at the window before back at her "I have being locked up for two days now… alone and angry. I think I want revenge before I escape" closing in on Sam

She covered her face _Danny must be the worst ghost hero in the world…._

* * *

**Danny POV**

Tuck received a message on his phone

_Hey, has the ghost being removed from the thermos sitting in my room?- Sam_

Tucker thought for a moment, _Shit, has it?_

"Danny, did you dispose of the ghost?" asked Tucker

They were sitting in the cafeteria; Danny was in his own little world.

Danny looked up to Tucker confused "The ghost?"

"Yeah Danny, the one Sam caught before you nearly killed her"

Danny winced a little and Tucker felt bad

"Sorry dude, didn't know that was still a soft spot-"

"I didn't dispose of the ghost" whispered Danny "Shit" he moaned before he ran to the bathrooms

_I must be the worst ghost hero ever, shit Sam is not going to forgive me on this one. She's going to freak._

"DANNY FENTON!" Tucker shouted following him "Do not realise what you have done? That ghost is going to be mighty pissed now! Surely it's gotten out by now, that was a prototype that Sam kept just in case-"

Danny went ghost quickly "Go to class, make up some excuse or something" he exclaimed before he went intangible

"Where the fuck is the ghost Danny?"

"Sam's bag" he muttered before he began flying out of the room

"Which I assume is in the injured Sam's room" Tucker said bluntly "Better hurry Danny. That ghost is going to be mighty pissed"

Danny rolled his eyes "I'll be back soon" before he fully disappeared


	13. the incident

Danny was a mile away from Sam's where he heard screaming.

His heart dropped into his stomach. He knew that this wasn't going to be his day. He stopped for a moment mid-air and looked around to figure out where it was coming from, where the damsel in distress was. He followed the noise quickly and it lead straight, to Danny's dismay…. Sam's home.

_I'm the worst ghost hero in the world_ was all he could think as he rushed into the scene.

He was worried sick. _That ghost must be pretty pissed by now… Shit, I hope he hasn't killed Sam-_

Guilt rushed through his body; this has not being Sam's week. Danny must be the worst best friend in the world. He can't even take care of the love of his life- Best friend.

He felt in his gut this wasn't going to end well. He failed in protecting Sam from the dangerous world. He failed at his promise, at her most fragile… He wasn't there.

"SAM! HANG ON!" he shouted desperately trying to reach her in time

"DANNY?! DANNY HURRY!" she screamed as she pushed herself up against the wall further trying to get away from the ghost about to kill her.

He went tangible and flew into the room and looked around to find Sam up against a wall and the ghost closing in on her. She was still in her pyjamas. Her black short hair still curly and not yet tamed. Her face a natural glow of beauty. Her purple eyes full of fear.

Anger flowed through his veins. How dare anyone make Sam, _his _Sam feel this way.

_How dare that dickhead try and hurt MY SAM! He's going to pay!_

He blasted the ghost out the room through the large window into the sky before the battle had begun. Danny quickly followed, Sam noticed his strong chest heaving with anger as he left the bedroom.

Sam crawled over to the window and could only watch in horror in what was going on.

_Danny's angry…. He's really pissed off. That ghost doesn't know what hit it. _

She watched in horror _I have to help him!_

She quickly called Tucker with shaky hands. Her heart pounding through her chest as she heard Danny yelp in pain outside her bedroom.

"Dude, I'm in the middle of class. I had to pretend I was going to puke-" Tucker complained

"Get your ass to my house. Danny is fighting a ghost and I think- I think I am not as healthy as we first thought" she screamed into the phone holding her aching stomach

"I'm on my way now" he muttered into the phone before disconnecting

She closed her phone before watching on as two angry ghosts went head on head fighting for what they believed in.

She gasped as the ghost hit Danny phantom and she watched as his lean body spiralled through the air.

She may not be too please with Danny phantom but she hated the other ghost even more.

Sam stood up in horror and searched her room for any hidden ghost tools she could use against this ghost. Her short pyjama pants made it hard to run in.

_This is why I avoid looking like a slut!_

She found her laser watch and ran back to point it at the ghost. Her eyes were going hazy and she thought she was going to be sick. She was terribly confused with what was going on. Suddenly a great pain hit her lower stomach and she moaned clutching onto her bed side table.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Danny's fight outside however was going much more smoothly than planned. It must have being the revenge that bubbled inside him, or maybe he was ticked off that the ghost had tried to hurt Sam again.

He blasted at the ghost again and the ghost snickered "Danny Phantom. Why are you so angry?" asked the ghost

Danny snickered with him, whom had stopped mid-air. He crossed his arms while dangling many metres away from the ground "You hurt my best friend" he hissed, his eyes going cold"Nobody gets the chance to do that"

The ghost then smiled mocking Danny, making him only angrier.

"Quite the contrary Danny, I did not have the chance to hurt any human besides you own half" he smiled "It must have being another ghost"

Danny frowned for a split second before he tried blasting him again. Anger was reaching boiling point.

The ghost laughed dodging his move "Oh, so that other ghost was you?"

"Shut up! Let's end this" Danny hissed wiping the sweat off his brow

Danny looked over at Sam who watched with horror in her eyes. She was gripping tightly to the window panel for dear life. She was so scared and worried. He has never seen her so concerned while he was fighting, had that much changed during the past three days?

Suddenly Danny got hit by a blast from the ghost. He grunted as he regained his balance

"DANNY!" screamed Sam letting go of the panel and letting her hands fly to her face in shock

Danny recovered quickly and looked over to Sam who was petrified.

_I'm doing this for you Sam._

He blasted the ghost back, ten times harder.

Danny looked to the ground and saw Tucker ready with the thermostat

_When did he get here?_

"Ready dude!" he shouted

Danny smiled, with all the confusion going on. He had never being so relieved to see his best mate ready to help

"This is for scaring my best friend!" he shouted as he blasted the ghost towards the thermostat.

Tucker caught it and put the lid on tightly "Danny, if I were you… I'd get rid of this ghost right now"

Danny nodded before he flew off stealing the thermostat from Tuckers hands. He flew as fast as he could home so he could make sure Sam was okay.

That was all he could think about… that near death experience made him think

_I actually really love her._

Danny returned only minutes later, worried for the condition Sam would be in after the whole shock of the angry ghost.

"Sam, everything's okay" Danny flew into her room and looked at the horror struck Sam standing at the window

She gulped; turned around and looked up into Danny's eyes "I need to go to a hospital" she muttered closing her eyes for a second

Danny looked at her confused "What?" he asked "Are you okay?-"

And with that Sam lost touch with the ground. Her legs gave way as she began to tumble to the soft carpet; Danny wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and stopped her from falling any further.

His brain became hazy _did that ghost hurt her?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

He couldn't think straight, Sam definitely needed a hospital this time.

"SAM!" he shouted as he held her tightly slowly bringing her to the floor "Sam? Please respond, Samantha don't do this" he whispered trying to keep everything together.

_Things are much worst then I thought_

Her breathing laboured a little, her head tossed around a little.

_Why must she go through this shit? Will she be okay? Is she seriously injured?!_

Danny could hear her parents beginning to walk up the stairs shouting "What is going on?"

Danny placed Sam gently onto the ground before he whizzed out of the bedroom. He looked back at her one last time lying on the ground.

_If I'm not even a good friend to you, how do I expect to be a good boyfriend to you? I can't protect you, I'm useless._

His heart was pounding, his head ached. He needed to escape for a while. He flew away from the house trying to get away as fast as he could.

He could hear Sam's mother scream and her father shout even though he was already far away.

He blocked out those noises. He blocked out the hurt,

the guilt,

the regret

He flew away as fast as he could blocking out everything he could, including _her_.


	14. visiting hours

**this is a longer chapter because i hadn't updated in a while. Sorry guys! please review if you like it! tell me if you don't! enjoy~~**

* * *

_Beep_

Her head hurt. It was rested on a lumpy pillow that smelt like a strong smelling medicine. She scrunched up her nose hoping that the smell would eventually pass.

She listened to her surroundings. A rhythmic _beep _was all she could hear. The sound of muttering, doors closing, wheels?

_What's going on?_

She slowly opened her eyes to a dark lonely room. Her eyes at first didn't want to open. Everything was hazy. There was no one in this room besides herself

_Where am I?_

Her stomach felt numb… her body felt numb… what was going on?

_Beep_

She felt down her stomach, she was wearing a rough material… hospital gown?

She opened her eyes wider and looked around slowly in surprise . There were a few old machines by her bed that connected to her body. They beeped and made other noises. The dark room made it hard to see what was going on.

_Am I in a hospital?_

She groaned loudly. Her back ached a little from evidently lying down for a long time. Her head made everything look like a blur. Everything felt confusing.

_Why am I in hospital?_

_What's going on?_

She held her head and her heart sped up a little. Even one of the machines noticed

_Beep_

She held her arms up and looked at the tubes that connected to her wrist.

_What the fuck happened?!_

She closed her eyes again; worried about the news the doctor may give her. Is it possibly worst then she first thought? It wasn't just a few cuts and wounds?

_Beep  
_"Oh baby! Are you okay? What on earth happened?!" bellowed Sam's father rushing into the room

His eyes were filled with concern for his only daughter

Sam flinched back surprised by the sudden noise "I… uhh" she stammered looking at him "I uhh don't-"

_What did happen?_

Sam's dad sat down scratching his head "Your mother is a mess! She's in the bathroom at the moment. Oh Samantha what happened?"

Sam shrugged slowly "I don't remember" she shrugged

Sam's dad gently took her hand "Well, the main thing is that you're okay" he sighed "I promise we'll get to the bottom of this"

She nodded

_Beep_

"Well, I should tell a nurse your awake" he sighed "I'll be back soon my darling" kissing her forehead

Sam smiled slightly but confused "Uhh yeah. I'll see you later" she muttered

Her dad left the room and she leant back into her bed.

_Beep_

_What had actually happened? Why am I in hospital?_

She touched her shoulder slightly and the slight pain raised that jogged her memory of the past few days

_DANNY! Is he okay? Did I collapse on him? Where is he?! He should be here with me! _

_He might be in this room already, that boy can't hide from me. I know him to well._

She looked around "Danny? Are you in here?" she asked looking closely at the chairs he could be sitting at

_Right, he's a ghost_

She looked around hoping that he would pop out and explain everything… He wouldn't just leave her here alone!

_Beep_

She let her head hit the lumpy pillow "If you're here do you mind coming out? We need to talk" she whispered loudly

She looked around again.

_He's not here, I don't know him as well as I thought._

She looked at the movements coming from the bathroom.

_He's in the bathroom! Oh my heart, I thought for a moment he had ran off-_

"Hi sweetheart!" Sam's mum burst out from the toilet making Sam jump "How are you?" she sat down next to Sam on the bed

Sam squirmed away which hurt "I'm okay" she whispered looking away trying to avoid seeing her mum when she looked like this

Sam's mum brushed the hair out of her face "What's wrong? Does it hurt a lot?-"

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked her eagerly needing answers

"I'd like to know too! We rang that boys mobile a thousand times to ask if he knew what happened but he wouldn't answer" she rolled her eyes "Do you know what happened?"

Sam just shrugged as her heart broke more. _Why wouldn't he want to be here with me?_

Sam sat back further into the bed _Am I sure I even love him?_

_Beep_

Her mum sighed "I have to go. Visiting hours are over" her mum whispered to her cupping Sam's face "Oh my darling, I am sorry this happened to you"

Sam exhaled "Don't be" she shrugged

Sam's mum kissed her forehead and left the room slowly.

She let it out. She let everything that she had being holding back out of her head, her heart and her body._ He caused me this pain and he is not even here…. Great._

She sniffed a little

_Oh no Sam, please don't cry…. Don't cry over a boy._

She fanned her eyes

_You look like a stupid sissy girl. Man up woman_

She closed her eyes tightly, she would NOT let herself cry over a boy

_Beep_

_he obviously doesn't love you enough to be here. If he loved you, he would by you side holding you hand telling you everything was going to be okay._

She couldn't help it. She opened her eyes and let a tear fall.

It wasn't from the pain,

It wasn't from the fear or confusion,

It was the fact _Danny_,

_Danny Fenton _wasn't here with her. When she was at her most vulnerable. _When she needed him most._

She sniffed a little wiping her tears away.

_Where's Danny? He should be here with me… Why wouldn't he come here with me?_

_Does he even love me?_

Her heart sunk and she felt sick

_But-_

_Why would Danny be like this? When I need him? Why would he run away? That is not my bestfriend! That is not what I fell in love with!-_

She stopped

_I fell in love with Danny Fenton._

She dried her tears.

_I fell in love with my best friend…. How did that happen? How did I let that happen?!_

She sighed as she leaned back into her bed and rolled over facing away from the world.

"Sam?" asked a voice she knew too well

She smiled a little and blushed before she turned over and saw the boy- The ghost Danny Phantom who caused her all this trouble.

He looked hurt himself. He looked horrible. His eye bags, his mucked up outfit. His eyes had no life in it. He looked as bad as Sam.

She let a few tears fall from her eyes full of relief "Danny, I thought you-"

Danny sat down next to her "I'm sorry, I was acting stupid" he got up close in his face which made Sam's heart jump "I just-"

She placed a finger over his mouth and watched Danny's blue eyes light up a little "That doesn't matter now, you're here now"

Danny looked down at his suit and chuckled sadly "I'd stay in human form but this is just in case-"

Sam frowned a little "Yeah, that's okay"

Danny sighed and tucked a piece of Sam's black hair behind her ear which made Sam smile

"I'm sorry I hurt you this bad Sam, I wish I could take it back"

She smiled a little before she looked at the door. A nurse was watching over them the whole time.

"Danny-"Sam gasped

But it was too late, the damage had being done.

The nurse screamed her way down the corridors warning the world that there was a ghost trying to get to a patient.

"How did you not know she was there?!" Sam shouted sitting up

Danny shrugged "I was much more interested in you! Besides, have you not seen how fucked I look?!"

Sam stopped letting her thoughts be diverted elsewhere at the moment after that comment.

"Get out of here Danny!" she whispered loudly "Go! Get some sleep! I'll be fine here! Shower, eat! Go home!"

"No! I won't leave you!" he gripped onto Sam's hands tighter "I don't want this to be the last time I see you!"

Sam looked away "It's looking like it at the moment. My parents are going to flip-"

"I will fix this Sam"

"Don't worry about me!" She cried "You need sleep" she smiled at him "I'll be fine, honestly"

"But It's going to be both of our asses if you don't go NOW!" Sam pushed him away "Please Danny! Go!"

Danny reluctantly got up, kissed Sam's forehead and bolted out of the room, going intangible through the wall.

Sam began hyperventilating as more and more nurses filled her room full of angry questions for her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and follow!**


	15. unfortunate circumstances

**Its being a while, enjoy~~~**

* * *

Danny hit his small bed like a ton of bricks. He was exhausted. He turned to on his back and put his hands under his head.

He sighed loudly, trying to make his anxieties and fear fly from his body.

He kicked off his shoes and a sudden comfort washed over him.

_The ghost is gone _

_Sam is somewhat safe_

_And I can sleep now._

Danny stunk, he didn't care. All he cared about was how much he could sleep before visiting hours would reopen. Surely, the nurses probably thought they were seeing things. Nurses work really long hours….

_I wonder how she's lying to them…_

He closed his eyes _she's right, I need to sleep… For a few hours… by then everything with Sam should be better._

He sighed deeply and rubbed his head before turning onto his stomach and snuggling deeper into the pillow. He curled up and closed his eyes tighter.

He listened to his heart slowing down as he felt his world being restored.

_Sam's a smart girl, she'll make a up a good excuse._

His mind began to wander away from the situation he was in, his heart happier, he's brain more at peace. Soon, there was no one he loved at the hospital in his mind,

There was no anxiety or fear,

Just him and Sam,

That's all he needed.

* * *

Sam wasn't feeling the same way.

The situation went from bad to terrible.

She tried telling them that there was no one in the room. That went terribly wrong after they checked the security camera's that told otherwise.

Police, the ghost hunters (the Fentons) and her parents were all rung and demanded at the hopsital.

She sat in her bed surrounded by her screaming parents; Danny's screaming parents and two pissed off nurses.

She crossed her arms, ignoring them all.

What could she do? Tell them her best friend was a ghost? That she was falling in love with one?

Her mother's hair which was ALWAYS tamed was suddenly everywhere. Her father's wrinkles on his forehead were so much more evident when he was angry. They stood over her, both of them shouting hysterically at her. She hadn't seen them like this ever.

This worried her terribly.

"HOW DARE YOU DEAL WITH A GHOST! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS BEHIND OUR BACKS?! IS THIS WHY YOU ARE INJURED?!" screamed Sam's mother throwing her hands in the air "I knew you had issues Samantha but why the hell would you get involved with a ghost?!"

Sam breathed slowly through her nose and out her mouth;

Patience was key.

At least they hadn't suspected Danny _Fenton _being _Danny Phantom._

Sam's dad exhaled and sat down next to Sam and held her hand

Sam refused to look into his eyes. She closed her eyes instead. Her dad gripped it tighter instantly making Sam want to spill everything she knew. She knew she had troubles with her dad… she loved him though, and hated seeing him like this.

She never thought of the implications of having a daughter with a ghost best friend would be like on her parents. She knew she was terribly different from them and that always caused issues. Dad cleared his throat and exhaled "Sweetheart, Mr and Mrs Fenton, can we stop for a moment?"

The adults all went quiet. The silence in the room was painful. Sam didn't know what to expect next. She opened her eyes to see all the adults standing away from the bed besides her father.

_This is better._

"You aren't a ghost are you?" Sam's dad quietly asked

Sam looked at her dad, surely there relationship wasn't that horrible. Surely he didn't just ask if she was a ghost…

She looked at Danny's parents

_Oh yeah…_

Sam shook her head trying to keep her breathing normal "Dad-"

"Just precaution" he held his hands defensively

"Not all ghost are evil" she whispered

"Who was the ghost? Was it Danny _Phantom?" _asked Danny's mum ignoring her last comment

Sam looked away and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so rude to Mrs Fenton young lady!" shouted her mum "Answer her"

" I refuse to answer" she whispered "Anymore questions"

Mrs Fenton set her lips straight "Is my Danny involved in this?"

"No" Sam whispered softly

"Until you answer all our questions, I'm afraid the doctors and security want you under supervision and surveillance" Mrs Fenton demanded pissed off putting her hands on her hips "We can help you Sam"

Sam involuntarily gulped "I don't…need help"

The adults looked at each other, feeling hopeless

Dad sighed "Mr and Mrs Fenton, I hope you can find the ghost giving my daughter trouble" he stood up and took his wallet out "I'll pay all the expenses that it will take. No one is allowed to hurt my daughter-"

"He wasn't giving me trouble-"

"You're in enough trouble as it is young lady. I wouldn't try and downplay what has happened here" muttered her dad

_God dammit Danny, how the hell are we going to get out of this one?_

* * *

_Bang!_

"Sweetheart, I need you to prepare the…."

_Slam!_

"Where the hell did I put it last? God dammit!"

_Crash_

"Ugh, never mind honey… I found it"

Danny sat up from his bed slowly, his back and neck aching. It was setting on night. His room was filled with the colours of the sunset.

He rubbed his neck and yawned.

_What is going on downstairs?_

"Mum? Dad?" Danny groaned "I'm trying to sleep"

There were whispers coming from downstairs…

_That's better._

Heavy footsteps made its way up the stairs and kicked the door open.

Danny jumped and sat up "What's going on?"

His dad appeared at the door. And awkward terrible silence followed

There was still a lot of banging downstairs by mum.

Danny looked at his dad and the look in his eyes weren't reassuring.

_What the hell is going on?_

His dad sat by him on the bed and exhaled "I hate to be the one to tell you this Danny-"

"What happened?" Danny asked his relaxed heart rate forgotten as his heart rate and anxieties began to play up again

"Sam's being attacked by a ghost" he admitted with great disgust

Fear and dread rushed over Danny

_Again?!_

"WHAT?! BY WHO?!"

"Danny Phantom, he hurt her and then tried to get to her again in the hospital" whispered dad "I'm sorry Danny, she's fine now… We were just talking to her-"

Relief washed over Danny.

_Shit, my heart. Thank god she's fine…. Again_

"Oh… that's terrible! I'll go see her now-" he tried getting up from the bed

His dad pushed him gently back down

"No can do Danny, she's under tight surveillance and supervision until Danny Phantom is found. Her parents aren't taking any risk."

Danny gulped

_Shit._


End file.
